1. Filed of Invention
The present invention relates to a loading work apparatus removably attaching an implement tool thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
The loading work apparatus mounted on a tractor, a wheel loader, a skid-steer loader and the like includes an implement tool removably attached to distal ends of booms for easy exchange for another implement tool. As disclosed in JP 2011-099239 A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,397, the loading work apparatus of this type includes a pair of right and left booms, attachment tools each pivotally supported at a distal end of the boom associated therewith by a transverse shaft, an implement tool removably attached to the attachment tools, and a pair of right and left implement tool cylinders each connected to the attachment tools associated therewith by support shaft for pivoting the implement tool about the transverse shaft.
The implement tool has an engaged member provided in a back surface thereof. The attachment tools include an attachment unit provided along and close to the back surface of the implement tool and having an engaging member engaged with the engaged member, a pair of right and left of coupling members each provided in a back surface of the attachment unit to support the transverse shaft, and a pair of right and left of lock members supported by the attachment unit for locking and unlocking engagement between the engaging member and engaged member.
The attachment tool has a quick-hitching structure for removably mounting various types of implement tools (attachments), with the transverse shaft and support shaft being arranged in positions laterally displaced from each lock member in the back surface of each attachment tool.
In the above-noted conventional apparatus, the right and left lock members of the attachment tools are provided at fixed positions for common attachment of a variety of implement tools, and further the transverse shaft and support shaft of each coupling member are arranged laterally outward of each of the lock members. As a result, the conventional apparatus is not easily applicable when the interval defined between the right and left booms is the same as or smaller than the interval defined between the right and left lock members.
An object of the present invention is to provide a loading work apparatus for solving the above-noted problem.